


Taking a break

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Dreamtale, M/M, XTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: For Nightmare x Cross anniversary over on TumblrCross finds out a secret of Nightmare's on accident, how does it play out?





	Taking a break

“DONT LOOK!!” Was all Cross heard as he stepped into Nightmare’s room, coming to get him for dinner. The voice was Nightmare’s, but as he looked around, he couldn’t see the goopy skeleton he knew so well; However, he did see a trembling blanket.

Walking over to the quaking object he pulled off the blanket easily, which was worrying and surprising considering Nightmare was a lot stronger than him, so he shouldn’t be able to do that.

“Nightmare, dinners-” Cross started but stopped himself as he saw what was under the blanket, “...Done. Sorry, I didn’t know Nightmare brought a new friend. Do you know where he is young one?” Cross asked politely as he looked at a small and white boned skeleton, the complete opposite of Nightmare.

The small skeleton growled, sounding like Nightmare when he got pissed. He lunched at Cross knocked him down to the ground, being heavier than he looked.

“I  _ am _ Nightmare you imbecile!” Nightmare yelled out, lowly growling in anger “I told you not to look for a fucking reason, dumbass.” The King continued as he got off of Cross and pulled the younger back up with him, still having his strength from his goopy form.

Cross stayed silent all the while, still trying to process what he’d been told.

“But you're so small! It’s ado-” Cross tried to say, but was cut off by Nightmare putting his hand over the monochromes mouth, effectively silencing him.

“Finish that sentence- I dare you.” Nightmare threatened, somehow getting Cross to stop with the threat alone- despite the king being a good foot or so shorter than the younger.

They stayed silent for a while, Nightmare glaring and Cross nervously standing, unsure of how to continue the conversation without saying how cute and adorable Nightmare was right now-although he can think of one thing.

“Ya’know...” Cross started trailing off his sentence, still doubtful, “...you’re cuter than Dream.”

Nightmare’s face erupted into a plum purple color, matching with his eyelights in this form, it was quite a captivating sight.

Nightmare tackled down Cross- but the now taller skeleton stopped him, saying “I didn’t directly say you were cute.” which was, indeed, true. Nightmare got off him and crossed his arms, staring down the monochrome skeleton even more so.

“So-” Cross laughed, “What now? I doubt you’d go out to the guys like that, considering how you reacted to me alone coming in.”

“What I do every time this happens, stay in my room and proclaim I am ‘sick’ or if I can’t get away with that again- then say I’m deep and paperwork and ask for my meals to be brought to me.” Nightmare answered, surprisingly calm for his situation.

“Why not try something else-” Cross asked as a suggestion, he was planning to do this at a better time, but he couldn’t waste an opportunity so great.

“And, pray tell, what would this something else be, Cross?” Nightmare inquired, his glaring lowering and his eyebrow’s going higher.

“Going away from the castle-” Cross started, but was cut off by Nightmare.

“Why-”

“For a date...” Cross finished a blush of his own forming.

Silence followed- he was going to get rejected, why to ask so bluntly, this was so stupid, this is Nightmare for Toby sake! Why did he-

“It’s only a date if I like it.” Nightmare caved, going to his balcony to attempt to get down that way.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The forest was cold, the food was warm, the sky dark, and the candle bright. The wind sounded as silence was hung over the pair, rushing past but not moving. It was calm.

“I didn’t expect anxiety and chocolate crazed Cross to be a romantic.” Nightmare spoke after finishing the food Cross had brought out for them from inside, who gave the excuse that Nightmare wanted to be alone for a while- they were both was happy how their friends didn’t question Cross taking his own food as well.

True it really was, the forest behind the mansion gave both the comfort of nature and quiet as well as the feeling of serenity and peace- combine that with a somewhat hastily put together picnic, it was nice.

The blanket they sat on was soft, being old and used stripped one and not a stereotypical checkered, although, it did the job of keeping them comfy. The food that Horror had cooked up for dinner was excellent-as always-and the drinks that Cross had brought topped it off, allowing them to wash down their scrumptious food with divine flavors.

“So, how do you get like this anyhow?” Cross questioned, not just wanting to fill the silence-that he hated-but to get some answers.

“Sometimes the emotions of the multiverse aren’t always balanced. Usually, because there’s too much negativity- which helps me out and I make sure of.” Nightmare started, like he had figured out an explanation for this long ago, “However, occasionally instead of too much negativity-which keeps me in my corrupted form-there’s too much positivity, reverting me back to how I used to be. I just have to wait a few days time and the balance restores itself.”

“Or maybe it’s just the multiverse telling you to take a break and stop doing all-nighters.” Cross half-joked, he was still worried for Night after all, but, because of a weaker body- Night would need more sleep. Meaning no all-nighter, “It’s just a sign Night. You should stop exerting yourself-”

“It’s not exerting if I feel fine, Cross.”

“Just… remember to take a break once and while Okay?” Cross sighed, just wanting Night to stop being so harsh on his body.

Nightmare huffed in return, but then caved like earlier, and leaned against Cross speaking a sentence before relaxing and falling asleep against the monochrome.

“I suppose, If I’m stuck like this, for now, a break wouldn’t hurt.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


After a quick nap was had, the two walked back and stopped where they started; below Nightmare’s balcony. Nightmare went over to start climbing up the vines again, but stopped himself- and turned around.

“...Thank you, for the date, I suppose; As well as keep my secret.” Nightmare thanked, before giving Cross a quick peck on his cheekbone and going up the vines at an unbelievable speed.

Man, Cross loved that skeleton.


End file.
